I'll show you some rhythm
by AlWindy
Summary: They've been in a lot of weird, terrifying and embarrassing situations before. This is a situation neither partner had ever planned on happening though - not in this way. What comes next, neither knows. Just a fun ONE SHOT (well it was fun to write anyway )
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little one shot I decided to write for fun. Hopefully it's just as fun to read as it was to write! Enjoy :D**

If there's one thing that many people don't know about her, it's that she enjoys a good snuggle. Not just with the occasional male who she may share the bed with after a drunken nights play, but more generally. Whenever the weather permits Kensi will pull the doona and sheets up tightly around her body, always nuzzling her head into the pillow. She assumes this is why she's so attuned to slightest dash of cool air coming into contact with her skin, even when she's asleep.

It's still dull and dark when she wakes that morning. Kensi automatically assumes it must be 6am at the latest (it never occurs to her it could just be a rainy miserable day). Still, more asleep than awake she attempts to bend down searching for the sheets and blankets to cover her cool skin, only to realise a strong, tanned arm is wrapped firmly around her body, holding her in place. It takes her an extra second to realise said arm is holding her _naked_ body. Her eyes open widely in shock, as a deep groan of complaint sounds from her partner who is slowly waking. Yes that's right her partner, the one and only Marty Deeks, there's no mistaking his growl, or the bedroom she is currently in come to think of it.

'No, no, no, no, no, no.' Kensi chants over and over in her head, remaining completely still, hoping Deeks will go back to sleep so she can sneak out, pretend this was just a dream (good or bad she hasn't decided yet).

Whoever is up there listening to her prayers has chosen to ignore them it would seem.

...

As Deeks eyes open he realises his not alone in bed. Quite the opposite in fact. His pushed up against a slim, naked body, his face nuzzled into the crook between their neck and shoulder. There's that familiar sensation and musky scent in the air. Whoever his sharing the bed with right now, he'd also shared an intimate night with. He pulls away from the female's body deciding it's time to reveal just who he'd slept with.

This isn't necessarily an uncommon thing for Deeks to deal with, sure it's been a little while since he'd last woken to find a woman in his bed, but over the years there's been plenty. Some he only ever saw once, others returned for a few more rounds and there was even the odd girl or two he'd foolishly believed were 'the one' (those were all way before he'd joined NCIS come to think of it). He just hopes right now that seeing this woman's face will help him remember a name, because at the moment his drawing a blank.

Turns out he doesn't need a face to recongnise this woman however. Pulling back even the slightest Deeks is assaulted with those all too familiar brown lock and the smooth olive skin of one Kensi Marie Blye.

'Deeks you fucking idiot.' He scolds himself. He can't believe his let this happen. Falling into bed with his partner and best friend after drinking too much (because yeah, his head is definitely pounding come to think of it) is not something his ever wished for. No, because if he and Kensi were ever to become intimate, he'd want to remember it, he'd want it to mean something.

Removing his arm from around her waist, Deeks pulls away completely, clearing his throat.

...

'Kensi?' The sleep ridden voice questions, almost as though he's hoping it is someone else. She understands that feeling completely. Kensi opens her mouth to reply but no words come out. Instead forgetting about her state of undress, she rolls over to face her partner. Their eyes meet, both reflecting their feelings of shock, embarrassment and a slight bit of disbelief.

'Um Hi?' Deeks asks awkwardly, his eyes finally drifting from hers only to discover her bare chest. Deeks eyes grow visibly wider by the second, and it doesn't take Kensi long to realise she's to blame. Quickly she leans across pulling the white sheets from Deeks to cover her exposed body her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

Bad move. This only results in Deeks' own intimate parts becoming available for viewing.

'Oh my god, Deeks!' Kensi practically shrieks. No, this was not happening!

'I, uh, can you, uh, I...' Deeks stutters fully embarrassed his hand flimsily covering his precious region. Kensi thankfully helps him out, throwing her pillow on top of his hands.

With both covered (to some extent) they lay staring at the ceiling trying to take everything in. After several minutes of silence Kensi finally speaks.

'Where are our clothes?' She asks, slowly looking around the room in search of her jeans or even her bra.

'I have no idea.' Deeks admits. 'If you um, just want to look away, ah I'm going to get up and put some shorts on.'

'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.' Kensi agrees, turning away allowing Deeks to get up and walk over to his draws. She can't help however checking out his backside as he turns away from her.

After enjoying the view for a brief moment, Kensi also gets out of bed, ensuring the sheet is wrapped tightly around her body.

...

Feeling a little more comfortable with the situation now that he's covered by a white t-shirt and some navy basketball short, Deeks slowly approaches his partner who stands there draped in a sheet. Had this been any other occasion, Deeks may have taken a moment to remember the look of the white sheet contrasting with her gorgeous skin, her petite feet poking out from under the bed linen, the beautiful mess of curls or the smudge eyeliner under her eyes but this was not the time for ogling.

'Um how about you take a shower and I'll get us some coffee?' Deeks suggests, gently taking hold of her bare shoulders and pointing her towards his ensuite.

'Make it as strong as it gets.' She agrees, trying to appear as cool and blasé about the whole situation as he seems.

...

Finally she's alone. Dropping the sheet from her grasp, Kensi runs her hands over her face, attempting to calm her rapidly beating heart so she can make a sensible decision about how she's going to play this. First things first, a shower. Deeks was spot on sending her to the shower. She hopes it will help her relax, rid her slightly of this disgusting hangover. Then she'll get dressed, maybe have that coffee and bid him farewell, tell him she'll pick him up on Monday for work, bright and early. Yep she's going to play the ignorance card.

In the kitchen however, Deeks has other plans. After setting the coffee machine into action, he decides breakfast is necessary. It's a gloomy, rainy day outside and a plate full of bacon, eggs and hash browns is just what his hangover needs. His sure Kensi could do with a plate of grease as well. Offering her breakfast is also a means of ensuring she stays longer he realises, which in his books is only a plus.

While the fry pan crackles away, Deeks makes his way into the lounge room, discovering this is where their clothes lay. He takes in the sight – his pants dropped by the door, her bra flung on the top of the television, his boots by the coffee table and her jeans on the couch. The sight results in a sudden collection of flashbacks flung his way -hands roaming, teeth biting, tongues playing. She had been good, really mind blowing good.

Taking a steadying breath Deeks regains control and starts to straighten out the room.

...

Turning off the water Kensi grabs a towel from under the basin and dries herself off. Realising she has nothing to wear she wraps the towel around herself preparing to sneak out into the bedroom and find some clothing to wear (Deeks clothes or her own - she's beyond caring at this stage). She is pleasantly surprised to find her jeans and underwear have been neatly folded and placed on the floor just in front of the bathroom door. Her shirt is missing but an old LAPD sweater is in its place. She quickly gets dressed making her way towards the kitchen where she can't deny something smells completely satisfying.

'Hey.' She says a little shyly as she spots Deeks placing two mugs of coffee by the plates of food set on the small table.

'Good timing.' He smiles up at her before pointing to the seat opposite him, beckoning her to come eat. 'I am hungry for some grease!'

...

They both dig into their food. The room is silent apart from the radio which plays quietly in the background. One catchy tune grabs the pair's attention and the lyrics soon have Deeks blushing as he realises how true these words are.

_One time where one woman__  
__Did knock me off my feet__  
__And my knees were shaking__  
__And my jaw was dropping__  
__And my eyes were squinting__  
__And my smile was growing__  
__And my pants were bulging__  
__And my hands were sweating__  
__And my chest was beating__  
__So I cry __  
__'Excuse me, what is the secret to your soul?'_

Deeks can't help but look up at his partner, hoping she might be giving away what she's thinking. Their eyes meet and neither can suppress the small smile they share before looking back down at their meals. Both Kensi and Deeks continue to listen as the upbeat tune plays.

_Your legs are a melody my hands would like to play__  
__And your hips are a note that does take me away__  
__And your face and your eyes and your hair and your waist and your smile__  
__Drive me to distraction__  
__She turned and she gave the evil eye__  
__'Why thank you' she said__  
__Then she sighs 'Oh there's one thing I think you failed to mention'__  
__'What?' I said then she said__  
__'It's the rhythm you forgot'__  
__And right then I knew what was what__  
__And she snuck to my lips__  
__And she kissed __  
__Then she said 'Young man I'll show you some rhythm'_

Deeks is surprised when Kensi speaks, drawing his attention completely towards her.

'Do you remember any of it?' She asks a small smile, smirk even, playing at her features.

'Bits and pieces.' Deeks replies honestly.

'Hmm.' Kensi takes another mouthful of food before continuing. 'We were good together weren't we?' She asks, almost as though it's an afterthought.

Deeks gives her a questioning smile, his eyes darting to her lips before speaking. 'How much do you remember?'

'Not a lot.'

Deeks nods before bringing the warm coffee to his lips.

...

The partners finished off their bacon and eggs talking about nothing in particular. As Kensi stands, collecting their plates, Deeks can no longer bite back the question his being wanting to ask all morning. He collects their coffee mugs and joins her in the kitchen. Casually, while rinsing out the mugs he asks his question.

'So, what do we do now?'

Kensi pauses a moment before placing the plates in the dishwasher and turning to face him. 'I really should get going.' She knows that's not what he meant, but she's playing the ignorance card. It's for the best.

'Oh.' Deeks replies defeated, he'd expected this really. It's just after their conversation over breakfast he'd thought maybe, just maybe they would talk about it, about them and their thing. Seems he was wrong. 'That's okay. I'll see you on Monday though right?'

Noting his disappointment Kensi offers him a large grin. 'You better not be planning on taking a sickie because it's your turn to buy the donuts.' She teases.

He offers her a small smile (At least she's not running away completely right?) and hands over her phone and keys he'd found while tidying the lounge room.

She thanks him and makes her way to his door.

'So what are your plans for the rest of the day?' He asks casually as he opens the door for her.

She walks past him, standing on the veranda, looking out into the rain. 'I'm thinking I might just lounge around and watch movies all day.' She replies.

'Sounds about perfect given this weather.' He agrees.

'Yep.' She's suddenly not ready to leave but Deeks is already saying goodbye.

'So I guess I'll see you Monday then?' He asks.

'Yeah. Bye Deeks.'

'See you later Kens.' And with that said, Deeks closes the door, leaving Kensi to walk down the stairs and to her car.

...

His only just plonked himself on the couch when the door is forcefully pushed open. Kensi takes a couple of steps into his apartment before stopping, turning to face him.

'Do you mind if we watch some movies here?' she asks, chewing on her bottom lip nervously as she continues. 'I don't really fancy getting wet.'

Deeks pats the spot next to him on the couch. 'Come sit.' He smiles at her. 'What are we watching?'

He can't help but bounce with joy as Kensi kicks off her boots, collapsing on the couch next to him before snuggling into his side, her head nuzzling into his shoulder.

'You can choose.' She replies, yawning half way through. 'I'll probably fall asleep.'

...

She does fall asleep and when she wakes up a few hours later her head is Deeks' lap.

'Hey Deeks?' She looks up at him, waiting for their eyes to meet.

'Well well look who's awake.' He mocks.

'What happened to my shirt last night?'

Deeks doesn't really know where they stand right now, whether this 'thing' is in full flight, whether he should expect to wake up next to her bare skin again sometime soon. But the fact is he really doesn't care. What they're sharing now, that's progress, and boy if progress had a fan club, Deeks would be the number one cheerleader.

**So those lyrics and the inspiration of this story are by The Cat Empire - The songs called The Rhythm. Fantastic song by the way. You should all check it out and have a bit of a dance when you finish reading this ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for everything wonderful fanfictioners :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all. Since I received so many lovely reviews (thank you!) here is a chapter 2. Im sorry its not my greatest piece of writing but hopefully it is still okay. Also apologies to anyone reading Friday Nights...I've discovered this horrid thing called writers block but I am working on it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful NCIS LA but I do hope you enjoy.**

She should be enjoying a peaceful Sunday morning slumber right now. But she's not. She wishes she was but ever since the wild Friday night and cosy Saturday morning with her partner, sleep's been hard to come by.

Her mind has been spinning ever since she'd left his house yesterday after lunch. Even her five km run early this morning hadn't slowed the cycle. Sitting on the couch, fingers idly playing with the hem of her yoga pants, Kensi finally surrenders, letting her mind take full control.

...

Friday night had been amazing. Now that she's slept off her hangover and had time to herself, most of her memory has returned. She can recall the desire, pleasure and thrill the night had bought her. Those feelings don't really come as a surprise. It's been a while since she'd had a few drinks and ended up in some guys bed so of course it was going to be a little exhilarating and thrilling. As for the desire and pleasure, well there's no denying her partner is good looking with one fine backside. The fact he was a gentle, giving lover explains the pleasure. There are other emotions however Kensi is finding it much more difficult to explain.

She'd had so much fun Friday night with Deeks. She honestly can't recall a night like it. Sure he's always making her laugh, their banter is always fun, but it was more than that. Friday night she'd let all those little niggling doubts and fears wash away without second thought. Thinking about it now she realises it had little to do with the alcohol consumed and a lot more to do with trust. She trusts him completely with every part of her. Maybe that explains why it had all felt so natural, almost as though it was meant to be?

She'd also felt this odd sense of pride. The humble, caring, gorgeous, tough, funny, shaggy man was hers and no-one else's that night. She had wanted him, and he'd wanted her.

Kensi sighs. She'd wanted him and she still wants him.

'Great.' She mumbles punching a nearby pillow.

...

'Ouch, Shit.' Deeks pulls back his finger, sucking it in his mouth hoping to ease the pain. He has a new found admiration for all those tailors out there who sew on a regular basis. Who knew fixing a couple of buttons could be so hard. Taking a deep breath he calms himself and tries again.

Deeks has had a busy morning. After an early surf, he'd run all over Los Angeles in search of some needles, thread and buttons, small white buttons to be specific. Now he sits at the kitchen bench watching some wonderful online tutorial which explains just how one sews buttons back onto a shirt.

Unlike Kensi, Deeks has felt rather at peace since his partner left him on Saturday. He knows what Friday night meant to him and he knows what he wants to happen now. He also knows his partner better than anyone else and therefore knows he is going to have to wait. Deeks is a patient man, he's happy to ride the Kensi Blye wave until it reaches the shoreline (he can't afford to think that she might never feel the same way).

...

The sharp knocking on the door gives Kensi a fright. She'd finally managed to catch a couple of hours of slumber on the couch but now she's awake again and feeling pretty out of it. She stays still hoping whoever is at the door might just leave.

'I know you're in there Kens. I saw the SUV parked at the back.' His surfer drawl wafts under her door.

Her heart starts beating faster after realising its her partner at the door. 'Well maybe I went for a run.'

'Clearly you didn't.' He chuckles rolling his eyes behind the door.

She groans, finally getting up and making her way to the door. Opening it wide their eyes meet and Deeks offers her a shy grin before taking in her appearance. Yoga pants, baggy shirt, and hair everywhere, she looks beautiful of course, but she also looks exhausted.

'Wow. You look...' He stops mid sentence noticing Kensi's eyebrows rise, almost daring him to continue.

'Um I have something for you.' He decides to change topics.

'Ah Okay?' Kensi wasn't expecting any gifts and she's a little worried. What if it's some gift symbolising his love for her, then what does she do?

_Pull it together Kens, Deeks doesn't even like you in that way._ She scolds herself internally.

'Are you going to let me in?' He questions.

Shaken from her revive Kensi steps aside, letting her partner in. Deeks makes his way into the kitchen placing some fresh powdered donuts on the counter top.

_Of course, his gift is donuts. You are an idiot Kensi._ She thinks.

'Best gift ever.' She's feeling a little more comfortable now.

'I can practically see you drooling.' Deeks laughs. 'But um Kens...'

'Mmm?' She asks mouth full of food.

'That's kind of not the gift. Here.' He hand her the shirt she'd lost at his place 'that night'.

'Oh, thanks.' Kensi says a little embarrassed as the shirt reminds her of their night together.

'No worries.' Deeks gives her a reassuring smile.

'Um, so where was it?' She can't deny she's been a little curious about what had happened to her shirt Friday night. Particularly considering Deeks couldn't find it Saturday morning.

'Um, yeah about that...'Deeks begins sheepishly, rubbing a hand over his stubble. 'It was in the Monty's bed.'

'Oh, wow. Um righteo.'

'He's pretty fond of you.' Deeks gives an awkward chuckle. 'Don't worry though, I washed it so it's nice and clean.'

Kensi lets out an embarrassed laugh herself. 'Um thanks, I guess.' She puts down her half eaten donut, taking a step back towards her bedroom. 'I'm just going to put this away.'

'Wait.' Deeks replies, stopping her movements. Quickly he leans over brushing her cheek with his thumb, causing her to shiver at his touch. 'You had a bit of powder on your cheeks.' He supplies.

'Yep, um bedroom.' Kensi mumbles, temporarily losing her words thanks to Deeks' intimate touch. She quickly turns as she feels herself begin to blush in embarrassment, making her way to the bedroom. Once out of sight, she takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. That's when she notices there is something different about the shirt. Some of the buttons don't match.

'Hey Deeks,' Kensi makes her way back towards the kitchen where her shaggy haired partner is happily munching on a donut 'What happened here?' She asks, nervously awaiting his response as she holds up her shirt pointing to the new buttons.

Deeks quickly swallows his mouthful, looking to the shirt briefly before meeting her eyes.

'You, um, you really don't want to know.'

'Actually I really do.'

Deeks takes a deep breath before he begins to explain.

'When I found your shirt it may have been missing a few buttons. Figured I must have done that, you know when we...anyway I fixed it.'

'I think I, um ripped it off.' Kensi replies quietly, avoiding eye contact.

Deeks is silent for a moment, pondering on her words. 'Oh, strip tease, right. That's awkward.'

'Isn't everything between us now?' Kensi replies in almost a whisper.

'Awkward?' Deeks asks making sure he's heard correctly. That's definitely not what he was hoping to hear.

'Don't pretend like things aren't different between us now that you've seen my breasts.' Kensi sighs, grabbing her donut back up and taking a huge bite, momentarily distracting her from the conversation that's happening right now.

'You know things don't have to be different. They don't have to be awkward.' Deeks offers feebly.

'But they are,' Kensi finally meets his eyes. 'Unless you have some magic cure.'

After a minute of silence, both partners awkwardly munching on their donuts – the perfect excuse not to talk, Deeks finally speaks.

'Maybe we just need to get everything out in the open.' He suggests.

'What?' Kensi has no idea where his going with this but things in the open does not sound good.

'Here I'll start.' Deeks makes his way from the kitchen over to the couch, patting the space next to him, beckoning Kensi to join him. When she finally does he begins.

'I, Marty Deeks confess to having sexual relations with my partner while under the influence of alcohol.' He holds his hand over his heart. The playful tone of his voice and the small lopsided grin cause Kensi to laugh.

'Gosh you don't have make it out to be a sin.' She snorts in laughter. 'I wasn't that bad was I?'

'Shh let me finish.' Deeks grin grows ten folds seeing Kensi laugh.

'Said partner did leave a few hickeys but they can thankfully be hidden under clothes. While my memory is not fully intact I can vouch that it was the best sex I've had in a long time, though I'm sorry I can't remember the strip tease.'

Kensi is still smiling and laughing though a slight blush has reached her cheeks. She seems so full of life unlike she had when he'd first shown up at her door and he just has to say the following words.

'There's no denying she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Inside and out.'

The sudden shift to seriousness has Kensi blushing bright red. So many thoughts are rushing through her head, Kensi doesn't know what to say.

'Deeks.' Is her one word response.

'Your turn.' Your turn he replies quietly.

'I dunno if I can.' Kensi admits. She feels so hopeless. She so desperately wants to tell Deeks how she feels but something is holding her back.

'Here. I'll help you get started.' Deeks gives her a genuine smile that increases her heat rate again (she didn't think it was possible for it to beat any faster) as he grabs her hand placing it on her heart. 'I Kensi Blye.'

Deeks stops then waiting for Kensi to take the reins, hoping she'll say something, anything really. Thankfully, she eventually finds her voice.

'Want you.' It's barely a whisper and he has to confirm he's heard correctly.

'What?'

'Deeks, I want you.' She repeats looking up into his eyes.

'You want to have sex again?' He asks astonished.

'No.' Kensi replies shaking her head. Disappointment and despair laces Deeks' features.

'Wait, yes.' Kensi quickly replies realising he has taken her words the wrong way.

'Now I'm just confused.' He smiles softly at her.

Kensi grabs his hand interlacing their fingers.

'I want you.' She tries again. 'I want us.'

'Us.' He repeats, finally understanding what she's saying. A huge grin appear on his face.

'I would like us. A lot.' He replies. They spend a moment searching each others eyes, both grinning like fools. Silence falls upon them again but this time it's not awkward at all.

'Can I kiss you now?' He asks suddenly, breaking the peace and quiet.

'Please.'

She thought her memory from Friday night had returned but she was oh so very wrong. Nothing she could remember was as gentle, passionate and full of love as this kiss.


End file.
